Storage boxes or tote boxes are known in the prior art. These boxes may be made of metal, plastic or composites. The design adapts to nesting for storage and shipping and stacking, allowing one box containing material to be stacked on another. Securing the contents in the box requires a closure that resists removal. Lids used to close prior art boxes may be removed by flexing the box with the lid on to spring the lid off the box opening.
Prior art lids may be adapted to fit with features on the bottom of the box to facilitate stacking when the lid is on the box. The lids in the prior art may be removably fitted to the box top. Prior art lids may be dislodged from the top of the box by flexing the box causing the walls to disorientate and come apart from the lid.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a storage box having a lid which is interlocked with the open edge of the box to prevent the lid coming off of the box in the event that the boxes dropped or otherwise has the sides flexed. There is an aid to provide a storage box for intensive use applications which minimizes the use of fasteners while providing more impact-resistance, less weight and high-volume.